


Who doesn't love world-ending secrets?

by Len0306a



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce is getting his shit together, Clint is single, Creature Stiles, Dean is a Little Shit, Depressed Stiles, F/F, FUCK, I haven't abandoned this I'm just bad at updating, I mean, Isaac is adorable, Kinda, Lydia has her shit together, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Post Nogitsune, Sam is protective, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles Is A Winchester, Stiles and Dean act like children, Stiles is a genius, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Why do people like this, absurd amount of cussing, adding more as i go along, high possibility, hulks actually nice, lydia is so gay for red-heads, maybe smut, no children, sorta - Freeform, steve is a strict dad, stiles is a stark, stiles is basically spider man, stiles is everything, stiles is not a home wrecker, this is going to be a shit storm, thor is fucking loud, too much feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Len0306a/pseuds/Len0306a
Summary: Stiles and the Scoobie gang go to New York to escape the hell that's Beacon Hills. Only one problem...Tony Stark is Stiles uncle, who they'll be staying with. Stiles has kept this secret for so long, and now that it's out, who's the Big Bad targeting the Avengers now? Will Stiles be able to save the day, and keep his secrets hidden?~I Suck At Summaries 1.0~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need someone to Beta this, so contact me if you can ;)

IM STARING THIS 04/15/17.  
Anyone who wants to help Beta this and come up with ideas, I'm all for that shit.


	2. What a lovely, anxiety ridden, day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to write the first chapter as a teaser, just to, like, know my styles.

Stiles stood there, too scared to answer the phone. Dean-fucking-Winchester was calling, and he was around a pack of wolves. It wasn't going to go well. Stiles stood up saying, "I've gotta take a call, and it's private, so, I'm leaving for a minute."

He knew they heard him, so he walked to Roscoe, turning his keys in the engine. After he heard her purr to life, he called Dean back. "Hey, shit-head," Dean's voice rang through the other end. "Shit-dick," Stiles addressed him with humor. Stiles heard the sound of wings on the other line, meaning Cas or Gabe came in the room. 

He didn't have to wait long, hearing Cas and Dean fighting over who got to talk to Stiles first. In the end, Stiles heard Uncle Sam's voice through the phone.

"They're bickering like children, so I'm taking the phone." He answered with humor, a slight chuckle at the end of his statement. "What'd you call for?" Stiles question. They only called for help on their hunts, and it was starting to worry him. "We've decided to do a family meeting! It's the Stark's, Winchester's, and Stilinski reunion!" Sam sounded excited, but Stiles was starting to panic. 

How the fuck was he going to explain this to his pack? The one he kept his whole family a secret from? After the Nogitsune, no one trusts him, and if he tells them about the family, he'll never be considered pack.

"Stiles, I can hear you panicking. I know about the...werewolf situation, your dad filled us in. You can take your...pack...with you. We're all going to Star-Avenger towers." Sam calmed him, and told him to pack his shit. Dean and Castiel were still fighting in the background.

Stiles hung up, jumping out of the car. He was mostly worried about how the pack would take it, and how Uncle Tony would react to Stiles' health. He was as skinny as a stick, his bones jutting out. He had bruises under his eyes from lack of sleep. That didn't really matter, though. No one noticed his health, too busy worrying if he was going to become the Nogitsune again.

He ran through the porch, marching through his front door. Everyone heard his erratic heart beat, and could smell the tension and nervousness radiating off of him. Instead of talking to his pack, he walked to the kitchen to get a can of soda. He sat down on the counter, calling his father. The pack was on high alert, since Stiles wasn't talking or fidgeting.

Stiles called his dad, waiting until the the station answer. "Stiles? Do you want me to transfer you to your dad?" Parrish asked, Stiles said yes and waited. After a few seconds his father answer, "Yes, Stiles?" He sounded tired, but Stiles was freaking out.

"Why didn't you tell me we were doing a family reunion?" He asked straight-forward, shocking the sheriff. "Stiles, they miss you. I know you miss them too, even if you won't admit it. After all of the...weird things that happened, don't you deserve a break?" His father asked, sighing. "But uncle S called to tell me about it. I had to hear about it from someone I haven't talked to in a year."

Stiles was furious for a multitude of reason. A) He wasn't emotionally stable, B) He had too much to clean up after, C) He used to date Derek, who's in New York, and D) He can't stand the thought of his pack finding out.

"Can you at least try? I'm even letting you take the gang-" his dad cut himself off, hoping Stiles would say yes. "Fine, but if they piss me off, I'm leaving immediately," he stated angrily. "Thank you, son. And no swearing!" The sheriff said, before hanging up.

Stiles sat, shocked that he was doing this. Then, a sudden feeling of euphoria surged in him as he realized he was going to see his family again. He texted Sam:

How's the rides working out?

WE'LL COME PICK YOU UP, YOU EXPLAIN TO YOUR PACK ABOUT THIS

Nooooo T_T

YESSSSS

He rushed into the house, tripping over air and rugs. The pack was instantly in alert, thinking it was the Nogitsune again. Stiles sat down, explaining to them about his family issues.   
From how Claudia was the Winchester's sister, and and she was Howard Starks bastard daughter.   
And after he finished explaining he said, "So do you guys wanna come to my family reunion?"

Instantly, everyone answered. 

Malia: "I don't want to."  
Scott: "Can Isaac come?"  
Isaac: "Sure."  
Theo: "I'm not sure you'd like that."  
Lydia: "Can I meet Black Widow?"  
Danny: "I'm trying to date Mason, so no."  
Hayden: "I have schoolwork I need to get caught up on."  
Peter: "Of course, love."  
Liam: "I'm grounded for 'sneaking out.'"

After he answered everyone's questions/answers, he texted Sam the list. Scott, Isaac, Lydia, and Peter were all coming. 

Even though Stiles explained to everyone about the Winchester's, they still didn't expect to see them. Once they get to the door, the pack was suprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty small, so on April 15th, I'll be uploading a bomb of a chapter, so hold your asses for that.


	3. Welcome To Avenger's Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! Easter was a shit storm since my mom wanted to make agnolotti, which is an pain-in-the-ass-Italian-soup. I'll try updating more often, so sorry if the chapters short :') next chapter will have ALL The characters, and I'll try to update in a few days.

The brother stood next to the Impala, staring at the Stilinski household. They had packed wolfsbane, mistletoe, and silver to be safe. They waited for a minute, to wait for their angels. The both appeared a few moments later, one being more dramatic than the last. Gabriel instantly jumped on Sam's back, which he was always prepared for. 

"Hey Sasquatch." Gabriel said in Sam's ear, while Cas grabbed Dean's hand. "You'll have to get off my back so we can go inside." Sam stated softly, disentangling Gabe from his back. Gabe favored grabbing his hand as the four boys walked to the door. 

"Prepare your asses," Dean said, taking a deep breath, "We're about to face hell." And on that note, he knock on the door. Stiles answered it moments later, buzzing with excitement.

"Hey, Uncle Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabe!" He said excitedly, tapping his fingers on his thigh. Must be the ADHD the boys thought, before bringing him into a group hug. Cas smiled gently, rubbing the Stiles back before pulling away.

"Are you and your friends ready to leave?" Sam asked cautiously, not sure how to broach the whole werewolf topic. "One second and we will be!" Stiles said pulling them into the house. 

"Get your wolfy asses down here!" Stiles yelled up the stairs, soon followed by footsteps.  
Stiles friends, Scott, Isaac, Lydia, and Peter came down the steps. Scott was standing in front of Isaac like a shield, Lydia giving them a death stare, and Peter was smiling at them in an disturbing manner. 

"Lets get the the airport, Stark has a plane waiting." Sam said, all business. Scott spoke up, 

"Not until oh get rid of the wolfsbane and mistletoe in your car." He said, eyes flashing red. Dean instantly went on alert, standing in front of Cas.

"Dean, seriously? Put that shit away, they don't bite." Stiles groaned, exasperated.  
"Just want to keep you safe, kiddo." Dean said seriously, letting his guard down. 

"Gabe, can you go throw away the wolf-repellent?" Sam asked his boyfriend, smiling at him. "'Course. You own me though," Gabe said, winking. He turned to the wolves, "If you hurt my Sammy you'll be leviathan food." And with those parting words, he walked out of the house.

"Is he serious?" Scott asked, looking at almost everyone with puppy dog eyes. "Yes, Scotty, he's serious. Lets head out to the plane, I need a drink." Stiles said, grabbing his suitcase and walking out. Dean looked at Cas and Sam, then followed his nephew. Everyone one else followed, taking Stiles' jeep and Dean's Baby.

They made it to the airport, and to New York, with no fights. 

*********************

Tony paced across his lab, looking at the clock every few seconds. "JARVIS! When are they gonna be here?" Tony whined to his AI, and stopped pacing.

"They will be here soon sir, they just entered the limo" JARVIS responded. Tony went to leave his lab, stopping at the door. "Tell the team to get their asses to the lobby and be nice." He snapped, scared of what his friends would do when they meet his family. The one he kept hidden for almost 3/4 of his life.

He told the avengers after Ultron, and they wanted to meet them. So, they were going to. He bolted to his room, changing into a fitting pair of jeans and an AC/DC sweater (It's not a sweater it's a longed sleeved shirt, cutsicle!). He ran to the elevator, going down the fifty-some floors the tower had. He tapped his foot impatiently, wanting to meet his nephew. When the elevator stopped, he quickly walked out, wasting no time getting to the front door. 

The team was already there, Natasha, Bruce, Steve, and Clint. Thor was on Asgard, trying to catch, and capture, his brother for good. He walked up to the team, nervous. "You guys ready?" He asked them, straightening up his already straightened sweater. 

"Relax Stark, or you might get pit stains," Clint joked, trying to relax Tony. Steve walked up to him, grabbing his hand and kissing Tony's knuckles. "It'll be alright, they'll love you." Steve said, relaxing Tony. 

Then the doors opened, revealing the Winchester's and a group of twenty-some-year-olds with a creepy old dude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to add Clint/Stiles in the next one ;)


	4. Someone's Looking A Little Green.

Stiles walked into the tower, taking in the pristine floors and beautiful decor. The whole place looked high-tech and made him nervous. He was terrified he was going to fall and break something. And the pack always bumping into him wasn't helping. 

He noticed the Avengers after looking around, and was shocked. He, of course, noticed Tony, Bruce, Steve, and Natasha from when they used to visit him when he was younger. What he didn't expect was a smoking-hot light brown haired dude that was totally Stiles' type. Lydia stared down Nat, while Scott and Isaac stared into each others eyes. Bleh. 

He walked forwards, staring at Tony. He opened his arms walking towards the shorter man. He could see Tony visibly relax before walking towards and hugging him. He could smell Tony's cologne, which was so familiar. It reminded him of Claudia, and he didn't want to let go. That was, until, someone cleared their throat. He looked at the person in question, raising his eyebrow at him. 

"You totally ruined the bonding moment, dude. It's gonna take awhile to get me in the mood again." Stiles snarked at the man. He already assessed the whole building out of instinct. He also assessed the Avengers, noticing multiple weapons on Nat and hot-dude. 

"Too bad. I'm Clint, by the way." He said, and then he remembered. Clint. He was always on missions when everyone used to visit Stiles. Stiles stared at him, wondering if he should try to one-up him. I'd be funny showing him that 'skinny, defenseless Stiles' could take his ass down.

Scott snickered behind him, know what he was gonna do. Natasha instantly notice that look, speaking up. "Don't you dare Stiles." She said as a warning, but Stiles chose to ignore it. 

He stepped into Clint's, Hawkeye's, space, and then 'attacked'. He grabbed all of the weapons he thought he had hidden, and threw them out of arms reach. Clint didn't have enough time to react, and gaped at the boy. 

"Your nephew's insane." Clint deducted, while Stiles friends and the Avengers laughed. Tony smiled at Stiles. "I remember when you used to steal my phone and text Fury. He was so pissed." Tony said, laughing. Stiles smiled at him, remembering how he used steal anything from Tony because it was 'shiny'. Nat was the hardest to steal from, but he managed. 

Bruce spoke up, "I need to leave." He stated, walking down the hall. He took the stairs. "JARVIS?" Stiles asked the AI. 'Yes, Mieczysław?'  
JAVRIS said.

"Call me Stiles, and what's up with Bruce?" Stiles said, embarrassed of his polish name. 'He said something along the lines of "Hulk hasn't been out for awhile, and has gotten restless."' JARVIS said, answering Stiles question quickly. 

"Thanks, bud." He said, making a brisk walk to the stainless-steel elevator. 

"What do you think you're doing, Stiles?" Steve asked, using his strict-dad voice. 

"I'm going to calm down the Hulk." He stated it as if it were simple, not a life threatening event. Before anyone could tell him no, the elevator closed. "Take me to Bruce." Stiles to the AI in his 'alpha-voice'. 

"Yes, Stiles." JARVIS responded, the elevator heading to level forty-six. The training rooms that could contain the Hulk. Once the doors opened he bolted out, seeing Bruce crouched to the floor. He was turing green, shivering. "'Ya know, if you'd let him out more, he wouldn't be such a rage-monster." Stiles told Bruce. 

"He d-destroys every-ever-everything. N-N-Now leave, before you get hurt!" Bruce stood up, turning to him. He was already growing bigger, and Jesus-fucking-Christ. "No." Stiles stated, determined to help Bruce. After he finished his two-word sentence, his skin got greener. His eyes turned to a swampy green, and he was already twice the size of Stiles. He so was getting curly fries for dealing with this. 

Once he was almost finished transforming, green lights went off. That must be the hulk-is-on-a-rampage-save-yourselves. Once he was fully transformed, he let out a yell, running past Stiles, bainging on the door. 

"You've gotta find your anchor, bud." Stiles said the him. The Hulk turned around and ran for him. Stiles dodged his attacks, trying to think of a way to talk to the Hulk. He finally came up with a solution. While he was dodging, he yelled at the rage-monster:

"Think of Thor! He'd be upset if he heard what happened!" Immediately after he said that, the Hulk stopped attacking, looking almost sad. "HULK. NO. HURT. THOR." He said, sounding pained to talk. 

"I know buddy. How about this, we'll let you out twice a week, so you can be with Thor and the others. But you have to promise not to hurt anyone, okay?" Stiles said, trying to find a compromise. The Hulk nodded his head, understanding what was happening. "We're gonna need Bruce back, so we can tell everyone we're alright."

The Hulk nodded his head once again, and started shifting into Bruce. Once he was fully 'himself', he gasped. "How did you manage to do that?" Bruce asked him, before fainting. Stiles now had to carry a knocked-out scientist to Tony and everyone, and explain their deal.


	5. The Asguardian's Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK!! I'm going to update Who Needs An Angel When They Have A Stiles?(WNAAWTHAS) today or tomorrow.

Thor stood at the portal, Loki at his side. He was taking his brother back to Earth, where The Man Of Iron would keep him contained. The only issues was, Loki wouldn't stop talking. 

"You're dating the green monster? That sounds painful. What if you're have sex an-" Thor tripped him. "Shut your mouth, brother!" Thor stated, a smirk playing on his lips. 

"Stupid Demi-God." Loki said, more to himself. "God to you!" Thor said. Actually, he more shouted then said. He had no 'inside voice' what-so-ever. His voice was always booming, talking over anyone or anything. 

Thor walked to the portal, stepping on the pedestal. Loki was following behind, wearing the trick handcuffs he loved so much. The handcuffs had a chain on them, so Loki couldn't run away. 

The Gatekeeper nodded at them, and a rainbow light surround them. Thor lifted his hammer, directing where he wanted to go. Loki was being dragged along by the chain, ever-so-often trying to find a way to break free. It's not like he could, they were specialized for magicians like himself. 

They landed on Earth, burning the familiar symbol into the ground. They made a giant crater in the ground, the sides crumbling around them. Thor started swinging his hammer in a battle like grip, making a toss like motion into the air. 

"Oh no." Loki managed to say, before he was dragged like a rag-doll through the air. 

*********

Dean ran to the stairs, trying to stop Stiles. The boy was stubborn, he'd give him that. Everyone else was soon to follow, all trying to 'save' Stiles. All Dean could think of was the little shit trying to be a hero he knew he was. 

Sam was right behind Dean, muttering about how bad of an idea this was. He wished he had Gabe with him, but he was probably robbing a candy store. Sam hoped he wouldn't have to bail him out of jail. It's not like he'd be stuck there, but they have to keep the 'Angel thing' on the down low, for safety purposes. 

Tony was the only one who didn't run, opting to summon his suit and fly to the training room. The suit flew at him, snapping into place with dull clicks. He needs to work on making the suit more quiet if he ever wanted to make it out of another hostage situation alive.

He boosted off the group, flying straight to the training room. What he saw was shocking. 

********

The pack and friends stood, shocked at what happened. Bruce was being carried bridal style, showing no signs of green. Everyone rushed around the two, asking 'what happened?' But all Stiles said was:

"He needed to be reminded to calm down."

Tony landed on the balcony, if you could even call it that. It was more like a helipad for the suit. It had the Avengers Symbol on it, instead of the common and boring 'H'. 

He ran, still with his suit, to the gang. Everyone was crowded around Stiles and Bruce, no one knowing what happened. Because of the wolves problem, their eyes were all flashing red's, blue's, and yellow's. Tony still didn't understand the difference between yellow and blue eyes. 

******

Stiles was extremely worried. With everyone crowded around Bruce, he would wake up anxious and scared, potentially setting off the Hulk again. Stiles shouldered past everyone, ignoring the whimpers and grunt she he received. After exciting the training room, he took the elevator down, asking JARVIS to take him to Bruce's room. 

Once he landed on the right floor, he followed JARVIS' instructions, stepping into a pristine room. The bedding was all black with labtops, phones, vials, and other 'science-y' things. His room was literally a lab. 

He layed Bruce down on the bed, sighing from the sore muscles. Bruce weighed over 200LB's of pure muscle. Stiles could easily carry most people, but not super-people. He was based off speed, not strength, so all he could feel was the sore muscles in his arms. 

He quietly exited the room, closing the door. Clint stood there, smiling devilishly at him. 

"How'd you manage to see my weapons?" Clint asked immediately, but Stiles shushed him. He pointed down the few stairs, montioning to go to the living room. Clint headed that way, and Stiles followed suit. 

"Are we gonna talk in sign-language, or are you going to talk anytime soon?" Clint said, being sarcastic. Stiles wasn't one to give up, so he started signing. 

'Sure. Your weapons were obvious, since I've dealt with worse things than you.'

Clint stood, awed at the boy. 'You know sign-language?' Stiles laughed. 'No, I'm just flailing my hands.' Stiles still had snark, no matter if he was taking or not. 

Clint laughed and started signing again. 

'I'm an assassin, it should be impossible to detect.'

'I'm a guy with ADHD, it should be easy to detect.'

Clint froze, shocked at what he heard. Stark never told him his nephew had ADHD. Clint started talking again. "Really?" He managed to get out. He knew Stiles was gonna fry him for it. 

"No, I just love talking a lot and bouncing off walls. Yes, I have ADHD, shouldn't your skilled-self be able to tell that?" Anddddd there's the sarcasm. Clint smiled at him. He like the kid, even if he wasn't really a kid anymore. He was gonna have fun with this one.


	6. I'm Better Than You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles basically jacks Tony's lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been on lately, I've been ignoring my Latin homework >_<. My teacher assigns homework everyday (along with most) and because I've been behind, I have over 20 translations. I'm going to try and upload, so watch out for that.  
> Amo te, my readers <3

Stiles could barely focus, having too much pop tarts ("No Lydia, I can eat the whole box if I want to!"). He was restless, pacing around the floor. he took a deep breath, and decided to try to do _something._ He walked to the kitchen, all black and stainless steel. Tony was pouring himself coffee, mumbling about how he can 'have as much coffee as he damn well pleases'.

 

"Yo Uncle Tony!" Stiles said, way too hyperactive as it is. The man jumped, turning to look at Stiles. "Yes?" Tony said, sounding exhausted. Stiles took a way too deep breath, before saying, "Do you having anything I could do? ADHD and all that good shit." The comment made Tony laugh before he looked deep in thought. Stiles could tell he had an idea when his face brightened up. Anyone that knew Tony had to know that look meant a) something that will get him in trouble, or b) he had the most amazing idea of all time.

 

"Could you help me in the lab? Since you know all things supernatural, it'll help with armor and such."

 

"Sure! When do we start?"

 

Saying that was either the greatest thing of all time, or the worst. Stiles really couldn't care less. Tony rushed over to him, almost spilling his 'Iron Man Is The Best Hero' mug. He grabbed Stiles hand, pulling him along to the elevator. "JARVIS, take us to my lab." Tony was hopping-off-the-walls excited, almost bouncing on the balls of his feet. He almost skipped to the elevator, pulling Stiles along like a rag doll. Stiles could care less, all he could think about was the archer. _He so hot. Is he single? If I tried to date him, would he reject me? His ass looked nice in those pa-_ stop. no no nopety nope nope. he would not, because an accidental hard-on would make him want to _die._ He entered the elevator, breaking out of that train of thought.

 

' _Yes, Mr. Stark. Do you want me to bring out your suits?'_

 

"No, JARVIS. Bring out the schematics."

 

_'Yes, Sir.'_

 

The elevator went down, below the parking garage, in an unmarked floor. Stiles was about to get nervous, before the doors opened. He stood, shocked at what he saw. Multiple robots stood on shelves, DUMMY was running around with a cleaning feather, and holographic schematics floated over the floor. Tony pulled him in, smirking. He dragged Stiles over to a schematic on the repulsor beams. Stiles instantly went into I'm-a-working-member-of-society-mode, ("Scott don't call it that it sounds fucking stupid" "no it's cute!"). Tony didn't have to work too hard to convince him to stay.


	7. Really? Spider-Man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYYY I UPLOADED A CHAPTER! How fucking new

Honestly, Stiles didn't know what day it was. He was totally out of wack, having over sixteen espresso's and light snacks with Tony. They had already finished upgrading Tony's main suit, and were now working on Spider-Mans. Peter Parkers webs were too weak to carry him, and he needed upgrades. Stiles has got yelled at, more than once, for calling him fat.

 

Stiles was drowning in microchips and sensors when Lydia and Natasha came down. They were just staring at him, but Stiles could give zero fucks about it. He was staring at a schematic, trying to get a sensor to work. It would register all of the hero's facial expressions, and analyze enemies. It would,  _if he could just get the damned thing to work!_

 

He was close to giving up when he connected to sensor to a gamma microchip. He sensor lit up, basically turning the suit on. Stiles let out a whoop of victory, doing a small winning dance. Oh, he was wearing the suit.

 

"If we knew what you had hidden under all that flannel, every girl in BH would have jumped you." Lydia said, fanning her face and faking a swoon. She was being over-dramatic, but Stiles just smiled. He didn't really like girls, but he could appreciate them. Not like he could Clint, because damn- nope. He was twenty-four, and Clint was thirty-two. He really didn't think Clint would date jailbait. He needed to nip this shit right in the bud.

 

Stiles and Lydia continued to snark, while Tony went upstairs to get  _actual_ food. Nat followed Tony, muttering about teenagers.

 

***********

 

Clint was stupid. He fucking knew it but didn't want to fucking admit it. He was in love with Tony's nephew, for gods sake. Maybe not love, but definitely lust. He was fucking amazing, and his lips were so plump and would feel so good against- "Fuck!" Clint exclaimed, stopping his own thoughts.

 

it wouldn't hurt him to spend more time with Stiles thought, right? He needed to get to know him if he was related to Stark...

 

with th that parting thought, he walked down to the elevator, going to the lab-level. He saw Stiles go down there with Tony three days ago, and just saw Tony and Nat leave. He saw Lydia walking up the stairs, which was odd, but looking at Stiles-

 

Stiles was standing in a latex suit, bent over a desk looking at schematics. Clints breath caught, and he stood frozen. He was just breathing for a minutes, before he walked behind Stiles. "What are you doing?" Clint asked him, raising his eyebrow.

 

************

 

"what are you doing?" He heard a voice purr behind him, making him jump. He didn't hear whoever it was come down, but damn that voice...He spun around, staring at Clint. He was an inch away from the archer, feeling the mans breath flutter across his face.  _Oh my fucking god holy shit he's right here!_ Stiles thought, more than a little panicked.

 

Heat flushed across his face, leaving red in there path. Clint just stared at him with a raised eyebrow, knots daring him to kiss the man. If you ask anyone, Stiles  won't back down from a dare. He leaned forwards towards Clint, almost asking him for permission to kiss them. 

 

Clint leaned in the rest of the way, pressing his lips softly against Stiles. At firs they were tentative, lighting brushing against eachother. Stiles whimpered, and that's when all hell breaks loose. Clint pressed for a bruising kiss, making Stiles moan. 

 

The archer took that opportunity to push his tongue into the boys mouth, exploring his taste. Stiles grabbed onto Clints shoulders, while the man picked Stiles up. Clint grabbed Stiles thighs, setting him on the desk. Stiles wrapped his legs around Clint's thigh, pulling him closer. 

 

Their cocks brushed up against each other, a few layers of frabic between them. Clint groaned, loving the way Stiles felt against him. 

 

They heard a throat clear clear behind them, making them jump apart. Tony stood there with his eyebrows raised, staring at the two. Without missing a beat, Tony said:

 

"Legolas, we need to talk. Stiles, I will talk with you after." 

 

 

All Stiles could do was watch Clint leave, still shocked at what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on updating more frequently, but we'll see how that goes!


	8. I Didn't want This To Be Our First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tony's 'talk', Clint and Stiles have to talk about their feelings...but something interrupts them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the longest chapters I've written! Since I don't usually have time, but now that it's summer, I'll be posting a lot more often!

Clint walked out of Tony's office, more than a little shocked. Tony said some pretty strange shit. 

 

_"Listen Barton, I don't know why you kissed my nephew. Do you have an reason?" Tony said, almost sounding annoyed._

 

_"I mean, he cute and pretty fucking sarcastic. It just felt right." That was all he said. He didn't talk about how Stiles smile took his breath away, or how he wanted to figure out how many moles he had. He didn't mention the warm feeling in his chest when Stiles cupped his shoulder, or the hollow feeling when he left. All he said was the stupid sentence._

 

_"Okay. I can't really stop you from see Stiles." Tony said. He had paused, making Clint think 'The Talk' was over.  "-But I do have rules." And that's when Clint should've ran._

 

_"First, no fucking until the fifth date. Second, if you hurt him, mentally or physically, I'll fucking kill you with your own arrows. Third, Treat him with respect. Fourth, get to know him before judging. He's gone through too much." Tony had said slowly, almost as if talking to an scared animal._

 

_"Okay." Okay!? That's all he could say, really. Clint was terrified of Tony at the moment, which was shocking. While the genius was talking, he was spinning a ball-point pen. Clint was 100% certain Tony would stab him in his cornea if he so much as interrupted._

 

_"Good. Get your ass out of my office. I'll talk with Stiles tomorrow." The billionaire had said, pointing at the archer with the pen. It was aimed in the middle of his forehead._

 

_He briskly got up, leaving the office as fast as he could. When he got out, Stiles was nowhere to be seen._

 

**********

 

He wasn't freaking out. Nope. He wasn't. He was a little bit. Maybe a lot. Okay he was fucking panicking! He didn't know what to do, she he got in the elevator and headed towards the living area. He just face planted on the couch, and refused to get back up. 

 

Then he heard JARVIS. 

 

" _Sir? I have sent Clint to you."_ The AI said. Stiles just groaned before standing up. 

 

"Thanks, Jarv." He took a deep breath, hearing the elevator ding. Clint walked out, pausing at Stiles, before continuing his route. He sat next to Stiles, but wasn't close enough to touch. 

 

"So..." Stiles started awkwardly. 

 

"So?" Clint said back. This asshole was mocking him, and he swears he could see him smile. 

 

"Wanna go on a date?" Stiles blurred out. He didn't fucking mean to say that. He wanted to talk about  _feelings,_ 'ya know? That should be good enough, but he fucking asked the assassin on a date instead. 

 

"Sure. Wanna go out?" The asshole replied. 

 

"Nah? Binge watch something?" Was all Stiles said in reply. 

 

"I haven't watched  _Doctor Who_ yet?" The archer said it more like a question that a statement. 

 

"You heathen! How have you lived this long?" Stiles said, putting a hand to his heart. Clint rolled his eyes. 

 

Stiles made a shoo motion with is hands exclaiming, "We're binge watching all series one! Lets get food!" 

 

With that, Clint followed Stiles into the kitchen, making popcorn, pop tarts, sweet tea, and cookies. 

 

********

 

Stiles threw popcorn at Clints forehead, laughing when Clint pushed him off the couch. "Twerp." Was all he said to defend himself. 

 

Stiles got up and grabbed the whole bowl of popcorn, dumbing it down the mans shirt. 

 

"You little shit, come here!" Clint exclaimed. The chased eachother around the couch, laughing the whole time. 

 

There was the sound of thunder, then a rattling thud that went through the house. The archer and spark looked up, staring at the balcony. 

 

Thor walked forwards, Loki in tow. He was being dragged by handcuffs, and looked frazzled. 

 

"The Man Of Iron's nephew! What a surprise!" Thor said, or more like bellowed in the living room. Loki grunted, staring at Stiles. 

 

Stiles magic thrummed under his fingers, trying to see what Loki was. Stiles let it search the two gods, figuring out what Loki was exactly. Stiles gasped, and Loki's eyes went wide. 

 

"Why do you take that form?" Stiles asked the god. The man looked taken aback by his bluntness. 

 

"I don't have the slightest idea of what you are talking about." Loki said, looking small. Stiles smiled. 

 

"Why take that form when yours is so gorgeous? You look regal." Said the spark with a smile. Loki sneered. 

 

"You have no right to tell me how I should look. You chose a frail, weak form." Said the god. Stiles scoffed, staring at Loki. Clint and Thor looked confused.

 

"This is how I was born. Even if I could change shape, I like this one." Stiles said in respond. 

 

"What's going on?" Clint said, having the right to sound confused. Stiles opened his mouth, but Loki beat him to it. 

 

"He is a spark. He has magic, and he can change his form however he pleases. He is extremely strong."

 

With Clint and Thor both focused on Stiles, Loki took his chance. He smashed his handcuffs on the wall next to him, breaking both the walls and cuffs with them. 

 

He instantly attacked Stiles, slamming him against the wall. 

 

The tower shut down, covering itself in a Vibranium shield. Red lights flashed above everything, covering the area in an eerie red glow. 

 

Stiles eyes flashed silver, and you could hear bones breaking. Clint took out his daggers, while Thor swung his hammer.

 

Stiles shifted, taking form into whatever animal his magic thought he needed. He rose to a towering height, his fur brushing along roof. He was twice the height of the God and archer beside him. 

 

He roared red at the man, his tail swishing behind him. His mane stood on end, his claws out. His eyes were still silver. He roared again, showing his fangs. Loki looked pale, but stood his ground. 

 

"A lion cannot defeat me! I am a  _god!_ " Loki said. And with those parting words, Stiles swiped his massive white paw. 

 

He threw Loki across the room, knocking him into the wall. The god was out like a light, his breathing regular. He'd heal by tomorrow. 

 

Stiles couldn't shift back, his clothes were in tatters.

 

He heard them before they entered, the avengers, hunters, angels, and pack came up the emergency stairs. 

 

Lydia was hanging off Nat, and Stiles really didn't need to know what that meant. Castiel came here god knows when, protectively standing in front of Dean. Gabriel was on Sam's back, sucking on a lollipop. Scott and his crew just stood in a defensive position. 

 

Stiles shifted again, turning into a fox. It was smaller, and he wasn't going to have to worry about breaking a table trying to get around. He was at knee height right now. 

 

Stiles bounded over to Clint, rubbing against his shin. He yipped at the archer, tugging at his pants. Clint just looked at him in shock. 

 

Tony broke through the crowd with a smirk. 

 

"I said he had a lot of problems." 

 

Stiles huffed indignantly huffed at Tony before rubbing against Clint...again. 

 

Scott finally started talking. 

 

"Stiles wants to know if you're alright." 

 

Clint just nodded, putting his hand above Stiles' head. Stiles yipped to tell Clint it was okay to touch him. 

 

Clint started petting Stiles, scratching him below his ear. Stiles started rumbling ("No Scotty! I don't purr!") which caused Clint to laugh. 

 

Thor walked over to Loki, throwing him over his shoulder. Thor nodded at Tony before they both made way to the stairs. They'd go out of lockdown in an hour. 

 

Bruce watched Thor leave with a sad expression. Right before Thor entered the stairs, he threw a wink at Bruce. 

 

The scienctist blushed before walking a way, muttering about a 'experiment he needed to work on'.

 

Stiles tugged at Clints leg, forcing him on the couch. Clint laid on the couch obediently, raising his eyebrow at the fox. 

 

Said Fox jumped on Clints chest, curling into a ball. Clint huffed at the tiny canine before scratching behind his ears. 

 

Everyone went to sleep, knowing they were going to talk about everything in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone decides to do fan art, wants to help me with my story, or is making a story based on mine, here's my email! Please, no spam.  
> Len0306a@gmail.com  
> My fanfic insta is Len0306a while my normal one is ramen_summer  
> If you go to my normal insta, please dm me questions instead of commenting!


	9. Let's Talk About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles explains what he is, and talks to Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! I updated! Also, we're almost to the end of this work :'))) if you have any interactions you want to see, please comment!
> 
> Amo Te~

Stiles wasn't in the mood to get up. He just sat there staring off into space until Clint tapped him. He was still a fox, but he chose to shrink down to the size of a house cat. He was a normal red fox and the only thing abnormal about him was the silver tinge in his eye. 

 

He gnawed a Clints hand when he poke him, making a rumbling sound. Clint just laugh and shook his head with a giant smile. 

 

"I have to pee. Move your foxy ass." The archer said with literally no regrets. He stood up and started walking around his chest, refusing to get off. That was until  _someone picked him up._

 

He let out a growl to whoever touched him, it raged and threatened. The man who pick him up scoffed under his breath, barely heard. Stiles went to glare at what he assumed was Scott, to just staring at Steve. The asshole removed him from his comfort spot like he didn't just ruin Stiles' life. He bit Steve's hand in retaliation running to his room. 

 

"Shit!" Steve yelled at Stiles' retreating back, looking pissed. JARVIS decided it would be a good time to intervene. " _Tony has reminded me to tell you 'language', Mr. Rogers._ " The AI said in an oddly soothing voice. 

 

Stiles shifted back in his room before grabbing a pair of briefs, sweats, and a muscle shirt. Since he had to work out so he wouldn't get killed, he's gained a six pack and some pretty good fighting skills. He had been sparring with Nat when he couldn't sleep the first days, which reminded him why  _he shouldn't spar with an assassin._

 

Stiles came down stairs, telling JARVIS to get everyone into the living room. It was already afternoon, so he didn't think he had to worry about anyone being woke up. He was so, completely, wrong. 

 

Bruce and Thor came stumbling in first, both in sweats and tee-shirts. They were probably asleep since their hair were both a mess. They walked to the couch and both sat down near Stiles, not bothering to hide how tired they were.  

 

Tony walked in with a smugness to him, Steve not soon after. From Steve's flushed face, Tony probably riled him up (*wink wink*). Tony still radiating smugness sat down on the loveseat close to Stiles, patting the spot near him. Steve took that as an invitation to sit next to him, gracefully sitting next to the scienctist. 

 

Scott and Isaac came in wearing causal clothes, like they were up eariler. Soon after they sat next to Stiles, Nat and Lydia walked in hand in hand. Stiles chose not to ask why they were holding hands, he wanted to live today thank you very much. They both sat down on the floor in front of Stiles. 

 

The brothers and angels came in, Dean looking pissed to even be there. Castiel took Deans hand, noticing his anger. Dean, the big softie, smiled into the touch, looking relaxed and happy.

 

Sam was the opposite of Dean, bouncing with energy from too many protein shakes. Stiles still couldn't understand how the hunter managed to drink those nasty things. Gabriel was just as energetic as Sam, riding his back. Gabriel didn't seem to like walking as much as making Sam walk for him. From Sam's fond smile, he didn't mind walking for the childish angel.

 

Peter fucking stalked in like a creeper, flashing Stiles a predatory grin. The old man made Stiles' skin crawl every time he was in the same room as him. Peter seemed to notice Stiles discomfort, his smiling growing wider. The wolf was in a v-neck and skinny jeans, like he always was. Did he ever wear pyjamas or did he sleep in his clothes?

 

Stiles started by explaining a Spark. "So basically, I'm what you call a spark. My magic is just me being able to believe in what I can do, and it would happen. There are witches and wizards, but we're not the same kind of magic. They have to use runes and spelling to conjure magic, while I just have to believe that I can do whatever I want. Since I believe I can shape-shift, I can turn into any animal I want. Even if I don't need runes, they would still help me with spells and rituals."

 

No one spoke for a minute, all of them just thinking about what Stiles had said. The first one to speak up was, of course, Tony. "Since everyone knows now, can I do some experiments?" Stiles rolled his eyes before replying, "No."

 

Tony looked disappointed, like you just told him he couldn't get a puppy. Stiles just gave him a hard look until he stopped making that face. 

 

Everyone slowly nodded coming to terms with Stiles' Spark. Some people replied with a simple, "ok." Other said something along the lines of "cool." After everyone's response, people started leaving. Scott, Isaac, Lydia, and Natasha left first neither couples looking back. Bruce and Thor left last, Thor grabbing Bruce's hand to pull him along. 

 

The hunters left, but the angels stayed behind. Tony left with the hunters, Steve standing to follow but stopping. Both Steve and the angels started at the same time. 

 

"Stiles-" They said in unison, both stopping whatever they were going to say. Steve made a motion like 'you go first' and Castiel started to speak. 

 

"I heard it was a human custom to call your Uncles partner Uncle or Aunt? I was wondering why you don't call me that term." The Angel said, Gabriel nodding along with the speech. Castiel nodded at Steve to start, as if they both practiced having this conversation before.

 

Steve blushed a furious red before starting, "I was going to ask you the same thing. I hope you don't mind?" Steve said neverously grabbing the back of his neck. Stiles stared at his uncles before bursting out laughing. 

 

"If you wanted me to call you Uncle, you could've just ask!" Stiles said with a grin, looking at their shocked faces. Steve was the first one to smile saying a simple, "okay."

 

Gabriel started smiling a shit eating grin, clapping Castiel on the back. "I guess we're done here, little brother." Said the asshole, sauntering away to find Sam. Castiel nodded to Gabriel's words, before turning around and walking away. Cas really wasn't good with feelings. 

 

Steve clapped Stiles on the shoulder with a small grin before walking out of the living room. Stiles' really didn't know what to do now, since everyone was busy. That was, until, Clint came out from a bundle of blankets on the couch. 

 

"Jesus, Mary, and Joesph!" Stiles screech, flailing off the couch. He could heard Clint laughing, and couldn't help but smile. He got off the floor trying to mask his smile. From the fond look Clint as giving him, he knew Stiles was trying to hide his mirth. 

 

The both ended up in a blanket burrito on the couch, watching reruns of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Charmed all day. They could wait until tomorrow to deal with Loki. Right now, they were just talking about nothing and everything.

 

 


	10. Behave Yourself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! So I've been doing Swim Team and haven't had much time to upload, so please forgive me!
> 
> My friend and me talk about my fics, and they are literally the only person that knows I write them. They loves musicals, and they wants me write a Hamilton fic with their favorite paring, Lawerence and Hamilton! So I'll be working on that, so I'm gonna give you guys a big-ish chapter, and try to finish this fic soon! 
> 
> Other than that, if you have anything you want me to write please tell me! I'm really okay with any ship, but if I don't like it I'll make sure to tell you! All I need is the pairing, getting together/established, and your idea of how you want it to go!

Stiles woke up, smother in heat and suffocating on a pillow. He didn't want to get up, but some asshole was slowly pushing him off the couch. He groan, trying to swat them away, but only made them push harder. He snorted, trying to grip the couch so he wouldn't fall. He could feel himself tettering off the edge, and he frantically tried to grab  _anything_ to stop him from falling. 

 

He landed with a thud, groaning and burrowing father in the burrito blanket. He heard someone laugh but chose to ignore it and try and sleep again. He felt a sense of dread before someone jumped on him, making all the air leave his lungs. He made a very manly noise (read: squeak) before trying to push them off. 

 

"Rise and shine, boy!" Clint yelled on top of him, sounding too awake. Stiles groaned but managed to pull them off him and untangle himself from the blanket. He slowly got up, barely registering Clint before walking to the kitchen. Clint followed silently behind him while he made coffee, adding five spoon fulls of sugar and some creamer to the drink. He turned around, drink in hand, staring at Satan himself. He just squinted his eyes at the archer while he smiled, waiting for an apology. 

 

"We have to go check on Loki." Clint said with a shrug, not looking the least bit apologetic. Stiles was awake enough to know what the man said, so he just nodded. He made an 'show me where to go' gesture, while Clint eyed him. 

 

"What?" Stiles said, voice gravely from disuse. Clint just looked him up and down again, pointing to his pyjamas. Stiles looked at what he was wearing and shrugged. He had on a Batman shirt with black and white plaid pyjama pants. Clint looked at his outfit again before turning around to show Stiles to Loki. 

 

********

 

Once getting to Loki's 'cell', he just looked around. It was clean, way too pristine. Stiles could feel the glamor in the air, could smell the electric magic floating around. He could see Loki standing near the clear barrier, looking exactly how he was taken. Stiles just used his magic to remove the glamor. What he saw was unexpected. The 'room' that Loki had was trashed, everything throw or broken from a fit of rage. Loki looked distressed, his hair tangled and clothing in disarray. 

 

"Hello, Spark." Said the god, his face now neutral. Stiles just nodded in acknowledgment, sitting down in front of Loki's prison. The god raised an eyebrow at him daring him to speak. Stiles just shrugged with a small smile. 

 

Clint was standing at the entrance, never keeping his eyes off Loki. The god only acknowledged the archer by looking at him. Clint didn't do anything for the god to comment on. "What do you want?" Loki said, finally breaking the silence. Stiles shrugged at him. He didn't know what to ask, because depending on how he phrased it Loki could avoid it. 

 

"Why did you attack Stiles?" Clint said, breaking the silence. Loki looked confused, as if he didn't understand the question.  

 

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Loki asked, making Stiles chuckle. Loki shot the spark a glare, before speaking again, "You mean Mieczyław? The boy in front of me?" 

 

Clint looked confused, but Stiles saved in from embarrassment, "That's me. But I don't go by that name, and you shouldn't say it again." Stiles voice was dark, holding no emotion. 

 

*******

 

_"Who are you?! I don't have a son! You're the devil!" Claudia said, fighting against her restraints. Mieczyław whimpered in the hospital chair, trying to convince his mother that he was her son._

 

_"He's trying to kill me! Get that thing away from me! All you do is hurt me!" Claudia screeched, breaking down in hysterical tears._

 

_"Mamica! [Mom] Its me, Mieczyław! I'm your son!" The eight year old cried, trying to grab her hand. She flinched away, pressing the 'call nurse' on her hospital bed._

 

_"He's going to kill me! I don't have a son! That thing, that devil isn't mine! I never had a son name Mieczyław!" The insane woman screamed, trying to get away from him. She managed to break one of her restraints while screaming. When she noticed, she lunged at her son, nails ripping into his skin. She scratched his cheek, arm, and chest before being pulled away by a nurse._

 

_Claudia fought the nurse, managing to break free. She ran straight into a wall, bashing her head against it._

 

_"I'm sorry." The Doctor said later. "The damage was too severe, we couldn't save her."_

 

_After that, he refused to be called Mieczyław. That name was what his mother called him, and he couldn't stand the thought of it. Of her._

 

 

******

 

The god just nodded, a malicious smile on his face. "Of course, Stiles." He said Stiles' name with venom, making the sparks skin crawl. 

 

Stiles spaced out after that, letting Clint handle the talking. He remembers being lead back to his room, before feeling someone place him on the bed. After that, he just layed there, wrapped in Clints arms. He didn't move, didn't fidget, just layed there. He fell asleep for almost nineteen hours, stuck in millions of nightmares. 

 

**********

 

_He stared at Allison, barely containing g a smirk. "How's hell?" He asked instead. Stiles tried to take control, he really did, but it never worked._

 

_Allison looked anguished from the question, tears building up in her eyes. "Why'd you kill me Stiles?" She said desperately, clinging onto the void. "Stiles? What the hell is a Stiles?" He said, finally letting the smirk show. When Allison saw his smile, tears fell from her face. Her faced morphed into terror before pushing the Nogitsune away from her._

 

_"You monster! You killed me! It's all your fault!" Allison screeched at the Void, voice rising a few octaves. Stiles knew she wasn't talking to him, be she was. Even if she didn't mean it, she was still calling Stiles the monster._

 

_Void grabbed Allison by the neck, hoisting her in the air. Her face and body slowly morphed into the pack; Derek, Isaac, Jackson, Ethan, Boyd, Erica, Mason, Liam, Corey, Cora, Laura, Lydia, Scott, and finally stared changing into the Avengers. Tony, Steve, Natasha, and Bruce. The last face was Clint._

 

_"You monster! You killed everyone! No one could love something like that!" Clint spits before dying. Stiles was still trapped in his own mind, watching everyone die. He killed them. If he was stronger he could have saved them. Instead he let them die, and did nothing to stop it._

 

_**********_

 

 

Stiles woke up in a cold sweat alone. He was in his room, which he doesn't remember coming to. He could still feel the terror from his hundreds of dreams. All has blood, death, and chaos in them. All ended up the same. He sat there, shaking on the bed for however long before he walked to the bathroom. After reaching the toilet he bent over and started wretching. Blood, vomit, and other disgusting fluids came out as he cried. He didn't want to deal with the world when he could barely deal with his own mind. 

 

He heard the sounds of feet running to his room before the door slammed open. He was greeted by a nervous Clint and an unexpected Gabriel. The angel too one look at him before placing two fingers on his head. A light flashed and Stiles instantly felt better. 

 

"What'd you do?" Clint asked Gabriel. The man just smirked and said, "healed." Ask if that answers the damn question. Clint just picked Stiles up bridal style, ignoring the Sparks protest. Once they got downstairs, all hell broke loose. Everyone crowded worriedly around Stiles, touching his face or his hands. 

 

Once everyone settled down, Tony explained what happened to Loki. "Even since you past out five days ago, we have been...dealing...with Loki. He finally admitted to his crimes and was sent back to Asguard. The Aesir will be contained and punished accordingly." It sounded...ominous. Like they were going to torture him or something. 

 

"What are they going to do with him?" Stiles asked instead. Everyone suddenly looked grim, scaring Stiles. "What? What's gonna happen to him?" Stiles asked again. Finally, Thor spoke, (more like bellowed amirite?) "My brother will be given to Odin! The King will remove his children!" Thor still sounds hearty like that wasn't a fucking death sentence to a few kids. What the hell is wrong with these people?!

 

"You'll let them take Hel, Fenrir, Jörmumgandr, Narfi, and Sleipnir?" Stiles paused to turn to the pack, "You'd let the person that made you get killed? You'd let someone of your own blood be killed for someone else's problem." Stiles said with venom. All the wolves whined or backed away, all scared of how angry Stiles was. Said boy turned to Thor and stated, "Take me to Odin." That simple instruction was cold and dejected, a son if Stiles knew Loki's pain. Which he did, to an extent. He knows what it's like to have someone you cared about murdered. 

 

Thor looked wary but did as told, grabbing the small spark around the waist. The atmosphere was grim when Thor swung his hammer, making everything look dreary. The god easily walked Stiles to the balcony, not noticing the the change in atmosphere. He only noticed when Stiles forced him to walk faster. Immediately when they got on the balcony, Thor lifted his swinging hammer to the sky. The gateway opened, blinding white light surrounding the Spark and Aesir, that doomed changed to a rainbow hue. It only took a minute to get on Asguard, but it felt like an eternity Stiles. 

 

He was was going to speak with Odin and save Loki's children. Even if Hel was already dead, her skin a sickly blue and pale white. Even if Fenrir was still stuck in his giant, black wolf form. Even if Jörmungandr was a huge midgaurdian serpent, and was obsidian color. Even if Narfi was stuck in wolf form from before; He was a light shade of brown. Even if Sleipnir was a fucking eight legged horse that Odin rode on. He was going to save them because they wouldn't be able to save themselves. 

 

*********

 

Stiles barely managed to talk to Odin before being attack. Apparently you don't oppose your king, go figure. He was able to sneak keys off the guard that was 'escorting him to his prison', which was really just a locked room. Who the fuck affords fucking real gold bed sheets? What kind of prison has a fucking luxury suit? Stiles was so sick of Norse bullshit. capital NBS. Norse. Bull. Shit. He was done. But if course there were people that had to be saved. No one could go a day without almost dying, could they? Fuck his life. 

 

He stomped through the corridor after unlocking his door. While his inner monologue was running, his Spark was searching for Loki's six children. Who the fuck has six children? And half of them they were born form Loki, cause shapeshifter shit does fuck with Biology. He felt a cold current run along his Spark, making him pause. It felt like a feral omega, which mean Fenrir was close. He slowed his pace, stopping at the rattling door. Someone was constantly throwing their body at it, trying to break the hinges. 

 

"Hey Fenrir? That's you right? I want to help, so I'll need you to stop banging on the door. Yeah, good. Alright, I'm gonna open it, so don't freak out, okay? Here I go." Stiles opened the door, staring inside. It was a blood bath. The floor and walls cover in blood, ripped bedding all over break floor. The ceiling was decorated in droplets of blood from the old spray. Stiles caught sight of Fenrir. He was covered in blood. His blood. There wasn't any dead guards or limbs, so the blood had to be Fenrir. The attacked him, while he was locked in a room. 

 

Stiles approached slowly, letting thegiant wolf smell his hand. He was as tall as Stiles while standing, and the bristled fur was slowly starting to go down. Stiles took a deep breath before speaking, "Fenrir, they have your brothers and sisters. They have Hel, Jörmungandr, Sleipnir, and Narfi. We've gotta save them before they get hurt." The wolf nodded his head at Stiles before nudging him. He was eager to find his family, apparently. 

 

They raced down the corridor, his spark leading him to the next room. The feeling was slimmey but cooling, like after you finished a jog. When Stiles opened the door, there was a serpent crushing the bed. Really, why did they even give him one? He's a fucking snake, he needed to make his own bedding. Jesus Christ Stiles hated Asguard. 

 

Fenrir stepped in front of Stiles, letting out a small yip. The snake hissed in response before approaching the Spark. It slowly shrunk on its way over, before climbing onto Stiles. It slithered till it wrapped around his waist three times, then....disappeared? Stiles lifted his shirt and saw a snake tattoo? Whatever. He'll talk with Jörmungandr when they get to the tower. 

 

The group ran again, running to the next room. They ran for a long time, but maybe it was only minutes. The only thing Stiles knew was Fenrir dipped between his legs on three him onto the wolves back. They moved at twice the speed, and Stiles steered the beast. Stiles felt something hot, burning his spark the the touch. Stiles knew who that was. They ran to the door, looking for Hel. She was sitting in the corner, her blue decaying skin hiding her scared face. 

 

"Hey, Hel? I'm here to help. Fenrir and Jörmungandr, see him? Are here to help us escape." While he was talking he life's his shirt to show Jörmungandr. He was going to start to call him Jörm. The girl stood up, hunching her shoulders to her ears. Stiles held his hand out invitingly, letting her take it. He pulled her onto Fenrir and they were off again, to go find Narfi and Sleipnir. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some reaseach on Loki's children, so if this is wrong, tell me. I also would like to say why I cut off before they found anybody:   
> Narfi and Sleipnir are going to take more time to write about, since their back stories are pretty tough. But I'll be sure to update this next week.


	11. Escape From Dimension Asguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Loki's children finish their quest. Oh, they meet Odin on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sooooo...IM SO SORRY. I'm unreliable with my upload schedule, that is to this day nonexistent. I've been trying to be better; Not start fight, clean my room, actually cook myself food instead of eating straight up cheese cream...these plans are failing. Miserably. So I'm trying again, which means I'm dying inside :')))

Hel's body was cold against him back. Was she cold? Does her body register heat or cold, and if it does how? Like she's literally a walking corpse, which makes living impossible; Except for her living, of course. Jörm and Fenrir were warm against him, stopping Hel from freezing him to death, because he's sure that would happen.

 

Their trek to Narfi's room was short, but let his mind run wild.  _Was Fenrir stuck in wolf form? Was Jörmungandr stuck in snake form? If they could use a human form, why didn't they before? They could easily communicate if they could talk._

 

His thoughts were were cut short but Ferir shaking his fur, almost knocking Stiles on his ass. He heard a weird cough/yip sound that meant Fenrir was fucking laughing at him, and...rude. He pulled on Fenrir's neck hair, earning a growl that didn't stop him from laughing. Two can play at that game. He stepped off the arrogant wolf to knock at the door. He could hear wolves whining, which, strange. Narfi was the only one alive, Nari was dead, wasn't he?

 

He slowly opened the door, peaking inside. The red bedding was ripped, used to make a nest in the corner of the room. In said room was a...two headed wolf? Wasn't Narfi meant to be a wolf and Nari dead? He really needed to brush up on his lore if he wanted to help Loki's kids. He held his palm, inside facing to the wolves...wolf? So they...he? Could smell them. The wolf cautiously approached, only coming close enough to smell. The other head remained the other direction, not caring what was happening. 

 

"Narfi...and Nari? I have your brothers and sisters, and we really need to leave. I'll explain when we're safe." He saw one wolf he nod, while the other remained indifferent. That was probably Nari, if he was acting like an asshole. 

 

He turned to the door, gracelessly walking towards Fenrir. He had just mounted the damn beast when he heard yelling in the hallways. He turned to look at Hel, her standing next to Fenrir shaking. Huh, maybe she does feel the cold.

 

He reached down to her hand, yanking her on top of Fenrir. She was riding bridal style, legs on one side while sitting is Stiles' lap. Imagine the scene in The Princess Bride, where she rode the horse sideways. Yeah, that was Hel, except a lot less graceful. He could be bothered to fix his awkward position, so he continued on with what he was doing. 

 

"Narfi! Nari! Haul your wolfly asses out of the room!" After yelling, they both come barreling out with the grace of a newborn deer. Jesus fucking Christ, they don't know how to control their form. He might as well be dead, the small wolf was seriously going to die.

 

He sighed before tapping Fenrir on his shoulder, giving him the command to run. When they hade taken off, Nari and Narfi bounding behind them, he was losing patience. They we a little bit bigger than normal wolves, which meant Fenrir could carry them. He leaned down, whispering in Fenrir's ear, "Grab Nari and Narfi, they're going too slow." 

 

Fenrir nodded, snapping around to the brothers. The brothers slid agains the stone floors, trying to stop. Fenrir quickly grabbed them by the waist, earning a yelp from the brothers. They took off again, twice as fast, the the stables where Sleipnir was being held. The ride was long, too long, before they arrived that the stables. The only problem was Odin was riding the mare around like a trophy. 

 

Even if he was an eight legged mare, he shouldn't be shown off like some prize. Watching Odin ride on Sleipnir enraged Stiles to no end, making his blood boil. No one she be used as if they were objects; everyone is their own fucking person. 

 

He hopped of Fenrir with his hand around Hel's waist, keeping her from landing in the dirt. The stables were beautiful shades of brown and golds, matching the saddles hanging on the wall. Even if this was a beautiful field, watching Odin made him hate the area. Said god snapped his head up to the sound of footsteps, a look of..understanding?.. crossing his face. He didn't call for guards or grab his weapon, which meant he probably wanted to talk. Before he could ask what Odin was doing with Sleipnir, he heard a voice behind him. 

 

"It's been six days Stiles. We've been concerned." The gravely voice behind him was accompanied by Castiel. The angel stood with what appeared to be exhaustion, except for the bright gleam in his eyes. "I came alone, everyone would be too much of an hindrance to keep track of." 

 

Stiles nodded along long with his words, keeping his focus on Odin instead. That man looked starstuck, as if he just saw God. Which he probably did, with Castiel being an angel and all. Stiles turned around to face Castiel and confirm that he was fine. He didn't get the words out, staring at Castiel in awe; Cas had his wings on full display, glimmering in the sunlight. They were a onyx, showing purple where the sun hit them. 

 

Castiel continued to walk forward, approaching Odin without a care. The god just stared at the angel still, too shocked to say a word. When he finally got a chance to speak, he was interrupted but Cas. "You are riding one of Loki's children?" 

 

The god looked pale, taken aback by Cas' bluntness. "Yes. I mean, yes sir." Castiel looked at him with pity, "I don't believe god would appreciate you treating you fellow brother's like that." The god nodded his head; a short, jerky movement. "Sorry sir." 

 

I am not 'sir' I am Castiel." Stiles looked at the angel exasperated. 

 

"It's used to address peers. If someone is better than you, you call them 'sir'." Stiles told the angel with a eat shit smirk. While Odin was trying to scramble off Sleipnir, Castiel turned to him. "You worried us, Mieczyław. We did not know what happened; be more careful." 

 

Stiles nodded his head. He couldn't really be sassy towards that angel in front of Odin, so he settled with a simple, "Okay Uncle Cas." 

 

Odin fell off the giant mare, landing with an oof in the grass. He managed to right himself before asking, "Uncle? You're his nephew?" 

 

Stiles laughed at the distraught god, turning to the man. "Yeah. He's dating my Uncle, so that makes him Uncle." He was getting annoyed with explaining things, such as why he called his Uncle, Uncle. The question wasted a lot of time. 

 

*********

 

When on their way to the portal: Fenrir, Hel, Nari and Narfi, Jörmungandr, Sleipnir, Castiel, and Stiles were heavily guarded to 'protect the angel'. Fucking hierarchy. They managed to get make it to the portal, and before leaving, punching on of the guards. What could Stiles say, he hated the asshole. 

 

He's pretty sure Odin's a good dude, but he can't really forgive him for what he's done. I mean, you don't go around killing gods that are only around fourteen; that's not how the games played. He shrugged off the thought, staring at the rainbows surrounding him. The portal was beautiful, mixing in the different color realms to create this. He could admit to loving it, while hating that there were decaying grays and blacks. A realm looked like that, held a disgusting gloom no matter how much work you put into it. 

 

Putting those sad, sad thoughts aside he watched the portal abruptly fade to greens and browns; Earth's natural colors. He stepped out of the burnt circle, looking around. They were anywhere near Avengers Tower, more in a woods area. He opened his phone, look at google maps. Apparently they were in the outskirts of NYC, far away from the tower. He only had a second to worry before Gabe teleported to existence, right in front of him. He let out a manly help (read: squeak) and jumped backwards. 

 

"Stop doing that!" He yelled at Uncle Gabe, giving him a hard stare. Gabe smirked and replied, "#sorrynotsorry." 

 

Stiles stared at him blankly while he smiled. While staring, Cas grabbed Fenrir, Jörmunundr, and Sleipnir. Gabe grabbed Hel, Nari/Narfi, and Stiles. They did that weird teleport thingy that gave anyone indigestion, which made Stiles exasperated...again. 

 

They were teleported back to the tower, where Stiles explained everything that had happened. (I'm too lazy to explain so just bear with me okay?)

 

Most looked shocked, disgusted, or upset. Thor look...resolved. Like he deals with it but doesn't like it. Stiles didn't question his behavior, instead leading Loki's kids to his room. He picked out outfits for most, running around the tower stealing the Avengers clothes for others. 

 

"Look you guys, I know you're safe in the forms you're in right now, but to talk to you we need you to take on a somewhat human form. I'll leave you guys alone to give you time to think, and I'll be downstairs." They all nodded, Jörm slithering off his body and going under the bed. 

 

Stiles walked, more like tripped, down the small set of stairs before plopping on a couch. Now all they had to do was wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY DONT FREAK OUT BUT I REFUSE TO LET NARI DIE. Narfi and Nari and brothers, who I decided to make my 'OC' I guess. Their mother, Sigyn, looks human. So I gave them elf ears because there was multiple fan arts of that. If you'd like any correction please notify me.
> 
> PS~~~~~~~~~~~  
> I'm thinking about making an update schedule, where I update every Saturday so it doesn't take me a month to procrastinate. What do you guys think?  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	12. Meet The New Kids On The Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles helps Loki's kids adapt and cuddles with Clint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ight so after I finish these two works, I'm starting a new work! It's basically one of Midnightcas's so go check them out! Anyways there's only two more chapter s before the finale, and this is one of them! That last one will be an 'epilogue' where we go into the future and say what happened to who.

They waited two hours, hearing shuffling and thumping from upstairs. Stiles thought they weren't used to their human forms, while everyone else thought they were ripping apart his room. In all honestly Stiles trusted them more than he should, if riding on the back of Fenrir counted as trust. Honestly, Fenrir was big and strong as shit. He'd be able to kill without even trying, but he didn't try to kill Stiles; Fenrir let Stiles ride him and give him commands. 

 

He heard the thudding of steps, a lot of them. They were the gods, but they put everyone on edge except for Loki. The asshole was just sitting there smug since he didn't have to wear his hand cuffs anymore. Stiles liked Loki, but not when he was acting all 'I am greater than thou'. That pissed him off beyond belief and made him want to slam the gods head into a table. 

 

Everyone stared at the steps, watching the gods shuffle down. The first was Fenrir, around fourteen with black hair and bright blue eyes. Next came Hel,  around twenty with gray hair and grey eyes. After that Jörm who looked to be sixteen, with almost yellow eyes and light brown hair. Nari and Narfi, twins; Nari with bright blonde hair and brown eyes, while Narfi had black hair and brown eyes. Sleipnir came last, looking the oldest, around twenty-five. He had sandy blonde hair with honey colored eyes, and the body of a fucking god. Literally. 

 

Nari and Narfi kept nudging each other, while Hel leaned heavily on Fenrir. Sleipnir had a boyish smile, while Jörm scowled at everyone. Okay, the literally version of Derek Hale then. 

 

The Avengers looked tense, while the pack showed their necks in submission to Fenrir. Stiles was the only one smiling at them, which, that's kinda fucked of. Their kids, not a fucking bomb. Instead of blowing up on his friends (pun intended), he walked over to the gods and led them to their seats. 

 

This was going to be a long day...

 

**********

 

The Avengers were still wary on the whole Loki's children thing, but the pack loved it. Lydia talked with Hel about all the god drama and lore, while the rest of the pack crowded the gods with questions. Sleipnir loved the attention, and Fenrir remained indifferent. Jörm took it upon himself to steal Stiles' computer and figure out the whole internet spiel while Nari and Narfi played video games. Their favorite game was Sims Animals, which was kinda funny. They figure out how to get a red panada and would not stop coddling it. 

 

Stiles stayed in Clint's room all day, only coming down to cook dinner. While cooking dinner, he had no  idea what the gods ate. He had to personally ask each one, but they didn't care. Sleipnir only liked veggies, Fenrir only liked meat, and Nari and Narfi wanted sweets. Jörm could care less, and Hel just liked the taste of any food as long as it was cooked right. 

 

Stiles forced the avengers to grab three dining room tables and enough chairs for everyone, which made Tony way too moody. He kept complaining about having work he needed done while Steve just laughed. 

 

While Stiles was cooking dinner, Clint came down to see him. He felt the archer wrap his arms around his waist, laying his head on the back of Stiles' neck. 

 

"Come Back to bed." Clint whined, nuzzling into his neck. Stiles laughed, stirring the turkey soup and broccoli soup. "I can't! The food will burn!" He chuckled when he felt Clint's grin on the back of his neck. Clint shifted while Stiles was talking, wrapping his arms more securely over Stiles' abdomen. Stiles felt Clint's thump rub circles on his stomach, making him lag into the mans body. He swatted Clint away with a spoon, laughing as Clint grabbed it in his mouth. "The soup tastes good hun." He said, laughing as Stiles blushed. 

 

He pulled the spoon out of Clint's mouth, swatting at the mans face. "Get out of my sight you heathen." Clint smirked, bowing in front of Stiles. 

 

"As you wish."

 

Stiles froze as Clint remained folded, then started to tear up. Stiles wiped away the tears that didn't fall, and smiled. 

 

"'That day he was amazed to discover that as you wish meant I love you. And the day that was even more amazing was the day she realized she truly loved him back.'"

 

Clint stood up, wrapping around Stiles again. "I love you." He said, smiling bright. 

 

"And I, you." Stiles responded. The conutinued referencing 'The Princess Bride' all throughout cooking, tasting the food and smearing it on each others faces. Stiles laughed almost the whole time, the same could be said for Clint. 

 

When dinner was served, it was tense. The only thing that stopped a goddamn war wasn't Stiles smearing A1 sauce on Tony's face. It turned into a food war, where Stiles won because hello? Magical powers. Everyone one complained about his winning, but he just gave them some steak and the million's of plates of veggies and sides. 

 

Everyone was sated on the couches, full and happy. They were slowly adapting to the gods, but Stiles knew he couldn't rush them; Stiles could just give them a little push. He grabbed Fenrir's and Jörm's hand, rushing them upstairs. 

 

"The Avengers won't be comfortable with you until they know you won't hurt them, or their friends. So we're gonna show how harmless you are." The gods looked scared, looking at eachother. 

 

"Scott said don't trust anything you plan..." Stiles laughed, tears leaking out of his eyes. "You shouldn't, but this is safe. All we're gonna do is turn into our...animal forms, and tussle. You can bite gently and tug, but no maiming and killing." Both gods nodded, stripping. 

 

"Before you change, what do you want me to be?" The gods looked confused. "Your...animal form?" Stiles smiled kindly at the confused face. "I can change into any animal. What would you perfer?" 

 

Jöm let a small smile escape before asking, "Can you change into a giant tiger? The size of Fenrir?" Stiles nodded before stripping with the gods. 

 

"Ready?" Jörm and Fenrir nodded, both shifting. Stiles went after them, his shift sliding gracefully over his body. 

 

The lot ran downstairs, Jörm slithering between their paws. The humongous snake would occasionally nip playfully st their paws while they walked downstairs. 

 

When they arrived in the room, the Avengers looked shocked while the pack looked giddy. 

 

"Can we join you?" Liam asked shyly in front of Fenrir. Stiles looked at the gods for an okay and then nodded. He flicked his head to the stairs, and the pack took off. Lydia stayed on the couch, buffing her nails. 

 

Stiles suprise attack Fenrir, nipping at his hind legs. He heard Fenrir's yipping laugh, and they both went tumbling on the floor. They made sure not to claw at eachother and not to draw blood. 

 

Once the pack came down, everyone one tired out quickly. The Avengers laughed as the wolfs, tiger, and and snake stumbled through the living room, tripping and tumbling across the floor. 

 

After they all laid out on the floor in their full animal forms. Stiles groomed their fur, licking them clean. Since he earned the title 'Pack Mother' he never lived it down. He packed them lunches, cooked dinner, and cleaned. He never could get enough of the idiotic way the pack acted.  

 

The Avengers, Winchesters, gods, and angels joined the puppy pile, all crowding together to fall asleep. 

 

************

 

Stiles woke to the sound of thudding and grunting, making him jerk awake. He felt Clint grip his waist tighter and Liam wrap his legs around Stiles' own. He couldn't fall back asleep, and couldn't change back because he'd be naked in front of the whole Avengers. 

 

He slowly distangled himself from the pile, everyone human except the gods and him. He lowly walked down the hall, following the sound of thwacking to the training room. When he arrived, he wasn't really shocked at the discovery. 

 

Steve stood there, sans shirt, punching a punching bag. Stiles watched him work, figuring out his fighting style and reflexes. He was fast, but he got tired quickly, making dodging easier for the other opponent. 

 

Stiles steppped into the room, letting out a small cough like noise to let Steve know he was there. The solider, after hearing the noise, froze and turned to Stiles. He could see the fear in Steve's eyes before he smiled at Stiles, as if he was afraid of him. 

 

Stiles growled playfully, crouching down and whipping his tail. 

 

"You want to fight me?" Steve looked at Stiles confused, with a hint of amusement. Stiles nodded. 

 

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you..." Steve's sentence trailed off as if he thought he'd do some serious damage. Stiles let out another growl, circling Steve and nipping at his heels. Steve looked wary but got into stance, his posture perfect except for the hesitation. That could get Steve killed. 

 

Stiles pouched quickly, skimming along Steve's side to distract him. After that, he dove for the back of his knees, knocking him down. He pouched for the last time, landing on Steve's back. 

 

The solider laughed as Stiles got off, and Stiles yipped. "You wanna go again?" Steve asked the tiger, smiling. Stiles nodded and jumped, landing near the solider. After taking him down once, he just played car and mouse. He made sure Steve thought he had him before attacking, tiring the man endlessly. 

 

After taking Steve down five times, he walked over to the man lying in a pool of his own sweat. He tugged at his clothes, making Steve get up. 

 

"You want to leave?" Stiles shakes his head. 

 

"You want to go again?" Stiles shakes his head. 

 

"You need clothes?" Stiles nodded. 

 

Steve left to grab him an outfit, while Stiles fucked around in the training room. He had beat Nat's top school in the holographic obstacle course, and chewed on Clint's arrows. He did scratch a touch wall, but that would be his little secret. 

 

Steve came back twenty minutes later with a tank top and gym shorts. Stiles did change in front of Steve, but he was his Uncle so he didn't mind too much. 

 

After getting dressed he said, "Let's spar again." Steve agreed easily, both getting into position. Stiles could see Steve was tired, so he gave him a small energy spell for it to be a fair fight. Steve smiled greatfully at him before attacking. 

 

He was fast and full of brawn but lack planning. He didn't think about his next hit which lead him to hesitancy. Stiles easily knocked him down two more times before Steve started thinking about his hits and how he was going to counter attack. After the eighth time, not including the last five, he knocked Stiles down. 

 

Stiles laughed with Steve, both laying on the training mat in total exhaustion. 

 

"Thanks Stiles."

 

"No problem, Uncle Steve." 

 

They heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, and foot fall. Stiles looked to the left, seeing Nat and Lydia. They were holding hands, both with small, secretive smiles. It was like they wanted him to be disgusted by their romance. 

 

Stiles started fake dry-heaving onto the map, making Lydia roll her eyes. She clapped her hands, startling Stiles out of his scene. 

 

"Natty-Bear wants to spar with Stiles." He saw Nat flush bright at the nickname, making Stiles give her a small, understanding smile. Nat smiled back, and slowly lost the smile. 

 

"You wanna spar?" She asked, more breathless than Stiles expected. Ah. "As long as you're not tired after your romp."

 

Lydia's smug smile could be seen over Nat's shoulder, confirming Stiles' suspicions. "Lets spar." Nat said instead of answering the question, making it full-proofed. 

 

They both got into their stances, both showing no movement. Suddenly Nat lashed out, Stiles catching her had and flipping her. She used the momentum to pull Stiles down two, which landed them next to eachother on the mat. 

 

"Fuck you Romanoff."

 

"Eat a dick Stilinski."

 

They continued throwing insults and fists, Stiles winning from 3-5. It was closer than Steve got, but he at least got to study him before attacking. Everyone huffed from training, Lydia's nail polish reeking in the air. She had decided, instead of fighting, to paint her nails. 

 

Everyone was slowly leaving the training room to shower and probably eat except for Nat, who sat next to Lydia. 

 

************

 

After everyone's shower they slowly migrated to the kitchen to sit. Everyone was there, and the only person not sitting was Stiles, who was making lunch. It wasn't anything fancy but Stiles was extra about everything. Constantly seasoning and boiling whatever he was cooking to perfection. 

 

After finishing cooking, everyone ate at the gigantic dining room table. The gods were throwing food at people while everyone else was eating and participating. Slowly, eating turned into a food fight, and everyone was covered in cheese, pasta sauce, noodles, and veggies. 

 

Stiles smiled, watching veryone laugh and fuck around. He liked it here, and so did everyone else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my fucking tumblr so you can give me prompts please T_T  
> It's Len030a, just like AO3!!!!!  
> Please give me prompts I need inspiration or I'm going to kms T_T  
> Other then that, what do you think? I liked how this turned out and I'm hoping the epilogue will be just as good. I may forget a few characters which I'm sorry for, but I think this is fucking fantastic.


	13. Everything’s Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICKLY BEFORE YOU READ!!!!!
> 
> In Hawkeye’s Comic Series he was blinded, so I’m incorporating it now. I think it happened in comic #19, but I’m not sure. I want to make sure you all knew so you wouldn’t be confused.

Stiles heard his children screaming outside, the sound almost drowned out by the helicopter. Before checking on everyone, he put the lasagna in the oven, tearing off his mitts afterwards. 

 

He started his small walk to the backyard, which was more of a forest but whatever. He quickly looked at the sleek, black helicopter landing in the center, seeing his children rush near the landing vehicle. He he to pull them back further, getting complaints about “wanting to be the first one to see daddy”. 

 

Stiles snorted at their comments, waiting for the door to open. It didn’t take long, but for Stiles it felt like eons. Once the door slide open, Stiles bolted to the insane form of transportation, tears welling in his eyes. 

 

The man stepped out, not tripping, and staying gracefully aware of where he was. Somehow he look at Stiles, and Stiles couldn’t hold his tears back. 

 

“Clint.” He breathed out, almost like a whisper, running to the older man. Said man caught him without struggle, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist. 

 

“I’m back home, babe.” The archer said with a small smile, putting his head in the crook of Stiles’ neck. Only a second later their first child, Theodosia, grabbed at Stiles leg. 

 

Soon they all began flooding in. Steven, the middle child, Ashia, the youngest, and Liam, the middle child, and Theodosia, the oldest. Almost each one was a few years apart, but Theodosia was seven, three years apart from Liam and Steven.

 

Liam and Steven, the twins, were eight and reminded him of his bromance with Scott. Ashia, on the other hand, was like Allison. She was so shy, but fiercely loyal, protecting the older ones. 

 

Theodosia was like Lydia, without the Queen thing going on. She was amazingly smart, and was in 9th grade already. 

 

He stared at his kids, bringing them into a group hug. They were all squealing except for Ashia, who just looked content. 

 

After breaking away from the hug, he rounded up the kids into the house, or what he liked to call the ‘Stilinski-Barton’ mansion. 

 

Clint walked behind him, using his hand for support against the uneven grass. Once he led Clint inside, he heard everyone hiding in the house yell ‘suprise!’ As if Clint didn’t know they were there. 

 

Tony and Steve had adopted a child and named his Bucky, Bruce and Thor ruled Asguard, and Natasha had found herself a wife, Lydia, and had adopted a cute girl named Katie. The other side of the house were the ‘supernatural’. Kira and Scott were married, and Kira was pregnant. Danny and a man named Sam Wilson were dating, but refused to admit it. Malia and Peter were probably in the woods scaring tourists. 

 

After everyone settled down at the table, they began to eat. It was like Thanksgiving except it was only August. Tony and Bruce were talking about split-cell research while Steve was on the floor playing with all the kids. 

 

Thor was bellowing about ‘need more sustanise’, whatever that meant.

 

The only ones not talking was Clint and Stiles, who were signing back to eachother with small smiles. Clint explained that he was barely fighting in to mission, just hanging out in a tree, while Stiles worried himself sick. 

 

Loki and his children were the only ones not attending, making a treaty with with the biofrost. Everytime Loki did visit, though, his smile was always a little but brighter. 

 

Of course, there were problems. Such as, Stiles was still a spark. His children were, and that made their lives even more dangerous. Rouge wolves, witches, and anything you could think of came to hurt his family, Avengers included. 

 

Stiles still helped the McCall Pack, but wasn’t really part of the pack. He lived in butt-fuck nowhere Arizona and couldn’t keep his kids safe with the pack. 

 

He still would meet his dad, going on hunting trips, and fight with the Avengers, but he was still a father. He still had to make sure his kids were safe, which meant working on the side lines. God, Stiles hated working on the side lines. 

 

Clint still went on missions, and aliens continued to invade. Honestly Stiles was pretty sure he was going to ward the whole world if they kept taking up weeks of his husbands time. 

 

Stiles was snapped out of his thoughts when Clint ran his hand of Stiles’ tattoo. They both had them on the back of their necks, which meant they were ‘mates’. In spark terms, he was bonded to Clint. He can feel where he’s at, Feel his emotions, and know if he died. Clint can do the same. 

 

Fuck, their lives weren’t perfect. There was still blood and wars and creatures and everything imaginable. 

 

The only thing that kept everyone from breaking was their family. The Avengers and McCalls and Winchester’s all having each others backs. 

 

Stiles smiled slowly, watching Sam and Gabriel appear, with Dean and Castiel not soon after.

 

Yeah, his life wasn’t perfect. But his husband, his family, was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading but if you go check out my works it’ll tell you what happened and, of course, why I haven’t been updating. 
> 
> Thank you for staying by my side for so long, and don’t forget to leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
